Brightened Day
by greateight
Summary: Who is Yamato really? How did Sakura Haruno come to be in the first place? who is Kakashi really? this story answers these questions . Not to close to the original story line. Yamato*OC NaruSaku SaskuHina
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Explosions of red went all through the sky as a battle of epic proportions was carried out. Man against beast or better yet, man against demon. Thought this battle was great two babies were beginning an even greater battle.

"Yamato, where is the Hokage?" Yells a jounin with grey hair.

"Sorry Kaka-Sama, I haven't seen him." Yells a brown haired jounin.

"I hope he gets here soon. We can't hold out to much longer." Says the grey haired one

While the frontlines fight a man is about to lose more than just his life, he's about to lose his family.

Tears drip from Minato's eyes as he holds his son and wife.

"Minato there is another way; we can seal the Kyuubi back inside of me." Says Kushina.

"No, I don't want to do this, but I feel as though something greater than the Kyuubi is coming and Naruto will need his power to defeat it." Says Minato.

"You think he might be the chosen one master Jiraiya always talks about." Kushina says knowingly.

Then Minato nods and flashes the family to the frontlines. Then he makes a seal and a barrier appears between the frontline fighters and the Namikaze family.

"Sensei, what are you doing? You can't fight alone, stop!" Yells Kakashi.

"Minato-sama you need to stop, you will get killed you can't…" Yells Yamato.

"Yamato don't worry about me you should be at the hospital." Says Minato.

"What do you mean?" Questions Yamato.

"Your daughter needs you more than I do." Says Minato.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Yamato.

"Kyoko-Chan is seven months pregnant she went into labor early." Says Kushina.

Then Yamato turns on his heels and speeds towards the hospital. Then the Kyuubi roars and Kushina makes chains come out of her body to hold it down. Minato makes hand signs and Gamabunta appears.

"Bunta I need you to hold the Kyuubi down while I seal it" Minato orders.

Then Minato begins a series of hand signs.

Elsewhere in the hospital a woman screams through the pains of labor. Yamato runs through the door with nurses trying to stop him. Causing Kyoko to gasp "Yamato!" Then the wails of a newborn baby echo through the room, and the doctor gives the baby to the nurse.

"Why is her hair pink? Is she okay? Where are you taking her?" asks Yamato

Before the doctor can answer these questions the light goes off and the nurse screams.

"Hello Yamato." Says a voice in the darkness.

"Orochimaru" Says Yamato.

The lights come back on Yamato and Kyoko seeing the baby in Orochimaru's arms wailing and the doctor, and nurse with their heads gone.

Back at the frontlines Minato has finished all his hand signs.

"Minato I don't think I can hold on much longer" yells Gamabunta.

Then the Kyuubi slashes Gamabunta and forcing him to disappear. Then Kushina forces more chains out of her body to control the Kyuubi.

"Minato I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but HURRY UP WITH THE SEALING!" screams Kushina.

"Done, I don't have enough time so I'm putting the full Kyuubi into Naruto." Says Minato.

Then Minato finishes the seal and as the full Kyuubi goes into Naruto. Then Minato creates more hand signs and places some of his and Kushina's chakra into Naruto. Naruto starting to cry as Minato and Kushina speak.

"Naruto we love you and will be with you always" says Minato

"Naruto please be good and eat your veggies." Says Kushina.

Then a bright light flashes and Minato and Kushina disappear. The sky clears, but a baby's world just got darker than ever . Naruto starts to quiet down as Kakashi picks him up and holds him before running towards the hospital.

Back at the hospital Kyoko stumbles to get out of bed, but Yamato makes a wooden barrier around her.

"Yamato, What are you doing?" says Kyoko.

"Kyoko I love you too much to let you get hurt." Says Yamato.

"I don't care she is my daughter too." Says Kyoko.

"Aww. A cute little family squabble, but remember I have the baby." Says Orochimaru.

"Shut the fuck up Maru." Growls Yamato.

"Yamato just promise me you will save our little Sakura" begs Kyoko

"Sakura Haruno, I like it." Says Yamato.

"How touching almost made my heart want to unfreeze, oh I forgot I don't have one." says Orochimaru.

Then Yamato tries to attack Orochimaru with a pillar of wood, but he puts Sakura in line of fire and Yamato immediately stops the attack.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you Yamato." Scolds Orochimaru.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" asks Yamato.

"Well at first I was going to take your daughter and use her genes to make more wood users, but now I have the next best thing. You!" says Orochimaru

"I won't fight for you." Says Yamato.

"In this state you won't. I will erase all your memories and make you one of my greatest weapons." Says Orochimaru.

"If I go with you will you give me back my daughter?" Says Yamato.

"I swear." Orochimaru says as he smirks.

Yamato starts to walk slowly towards Orochimaru. Then Kakashi jumps in through the window with Naruto in his arms.

"Yamato what are you doing." Says Kakashi.

Then Orochimaru gives Sakura to Yamato, and he makes a wood clone. Then he hands the clone the baby and it gives Sakura to Kakashi.

"Kakashi promise me you will protect my daughter. Especially from evil little boys!" Yamato says with a smile on his face and a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I promise but what are you doing, Yamato." Says Kakashi.

Then him and Orochimaru disappear and the wood around Kyoko breaks apart and falls around her feet. Then Sakura starts to cry causing Naruto to cry. Kyoko walks towards Kakashi and takes them both and tries to hush them.

"So this is Kushina's son." Asks Kyoko.

"Yes, this is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Says Kakashi.

Then Kyoko gives Naruto a smile while giving him to Kakashi, and they both leave the hospital running towards the Hokage tower. Once they get there they see the third Hokage sitting at his old desk looking at all the reckage.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." Says Kakashi and Kyoko at the same time.

"I'm guessing Yamato went with Orochmaru." Says Hiruzen.

"Yes." Says Kakashi.

"He made a deal with him to save Sakura's life." Says Kyoko

"Let me see Sakura?" Asks Hiruzen.

Then Kyoko gives Sakura to Hiruzen to hold. Then he smiles at the pink haired baby and she smiles back.

"So this is Sakura Haruno." Says Hiruzen.

"She's unique, pink hair. It must mean her bloodline is already active." Says Hiruzen.

Then Sakura giggles and a tree grows out of the ashes of a burnt house and it breaks through the window. Cherry blossoms bloom and start to fall one falling on Naruto's nose and he giggles.

"She must have a strong connection with Cherry Blossom trees." Says Hiruzen.

Then Hiruzen places Sakura on the desk and takes Naruto from Kakashi.

"Hello Naruto." Says Hiruzen.

Then Naruto reaches up and pulls at Hiruzen's hat until it falls on him and he giggles.

"Looks like Naruto is just like his parents, wants to be hokage. At such a young age to." Laughs Hiruzen.

Then he places Naruto on the table next to Sakura and the baby's pull at the hat. the Hokage stands up and looks out the window.

"These two are Naruto the last of the Uzumaki clan, and Sakura the only one left of the Senju clan with the bloodline active." Says Hiruzen.

"These two will need protection." Says Kakashi.

"Kakashi I leave this up to you until they become genin. Then you will become their teacher and train them till they are able to protect themselves. That is your mission." Says Hiruzen in a commanding voice.

Then Kakashi nods and takes the hat from Naruto and Sakura before he and Kyoko pick up the babies. Then they walk out of the room, and Hiruzen turns towards the window.

"Those two will be the future of this village. They have revived my will of fire to fight on for this village until they can take my place." Says Hiruzen as he looks at the rebuilding village hidden in the leaves, Konoha.

* * *

So what do you think plz give me some reviews.


	2. Early Start

Disclaimer: don't own it really wish I did though

* * *

**_Seven years later_**

A blonde haired boy runs through the market with a small box in his hands while screaming "Sakura-Chan." he stops at a house with a green roof ,and knocks on the door while jumping up and down. Kyoko opens the door.

He asks "Did I make it here before Nii-San?"

Then Kakashi peeks over Kyoko's shoulder and says "Nope" while giving an eye smile.

Naruto pouts and asks "Where's Sakura-Chan? I have her present."

Then Kyoko tells him "She's upstairs in her room."

Then Naruto walks through the door and Kyoko says "Happy birthday Naruto." He gives his famous fox smile before running up the steps.

Once Naruto gets upstairs he walks into Sakura's room and trips over a tree root. Then he looks at the room to see pink walls with tree limbs covering them.

"Sakura-Chan your tree overgrew again."

Then Sakura looks up from her picture to look around.

"Opps. Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Sakura closes her eyes and after making many noises that sound like struggling the tree recedes and goes back into a medium sized broken pink pot.

"Are you looking at a picture of your dad again?" Says Naruto as he sits on the bed next to Sakura.

She nods and says "I wish he was here. Mommy says that he was very nice, and loves trees as much as I do."

Naruto looks at her and watches her frown sadly.

Then Naruto puts the box in front of the picture and says "I got your birthday present."

Then Sakura smiles and reaches under her pillow and pulls out a bag. Then they give each other the presents.

"Let's open them at the same time." says Sakura and they smile at each other.

Downstairs Kakashi and Kyoko are standing in the kitchen making tea. once they both get there cups of tea they sit at the table.

"Yamato came back to the village today." Says Kakashi after he sighs.

Kyoko jumps up and says "what, we need to go. Is he alright, Sakura's gonna be so …"

Kakashi cuts her off and says "He remembers nothing except the village and that he protects it. He told the interrogators that Orochimaru was using him for evil so he ran away from that base and came to the village. He doesn't remember Sakura, you, me, no one."

"I need to see this for myself." says Kyoko as she stands up.

"I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you. It would hurt less the less you knew, ignorance is bliss, after all."

"Kakashi you can't stop me. Watch Naruto and Sakura." she says as she walks out the door

Then Kakashi sighs and walks upstairs after dumping the cups of tea down the drain.

In Sakura's bedroom Sakura and Naruto open their presents to find a seed necklace made out of silver in Sakura's present from Naruto and a set of training kunai for Naruto from Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto, I love it" says sakura happily.

Then Kakashi walks through the door and says "Alright kids time for me to give you my birthday present."

Then he and them walk downstairs and out of the house.

In the Hokage's office two men have a conversation with the hokage. One with bandages all over his body, and the other with brown hair.

"What do you say to my offer Yamato?"

"I …" before Yamato can answer Kyoko jumps in through the window with a shocked look on her face.

"So it's true" says Kyoko and Hiruzen nods.

Then she walks up to Yamato and asks "Do you remember me Yamato?"

Then she looks at him in the eyes.

_***Flashback* **_

A young Kyoko runs through the trees with the rest of her team.

"Is this Orochimaru's base"

"It's an old base that he had back when he was still in the leaf we need to infiltrate it" says the red headed habanero

"Then what are we standing here for." Says a purple haired Chunin

"I agree with Anko" says a young boy with wheat in his mouth

Then the team go in and split up into teams of two.

"Let's look in the rooms and see what we can find." says Anko

"Okay but don't do anything crazy Anko I know you don't like being in here more than any of us." Says Kyoko.

Then the two start looking in each room. Kyoko opens a door and sees a large tube and walks in. She sees a naked person in the tube with blue liquid all around him. The person opens his eyes and looks at her in a panic and bangs on the glass. mouthing word she can't understand.

Then she takes out a paper bomb and says "Stand back, I'lle get you out."

Once it explodes the glass shatters and the liquid pours out.

The boy steps out of the tube and pulls glass out of his arm and says "Thanks"

Then she walks towards him to heal his arm, but slips on the liquid. Kyoko closes her eyes preparing for impact, but it never came.

"Angels shouldn't get hurt." says the boy as he catches her.

She looks into his eyes and blushes "I'm no angel" says Kyoko.

Then he helps her stand. " Your my angel."

" Enough of the cheesy pick up line. What are you doing in Orochimaru's lair?"

"The little bastard made me out of the first Hokage's DNA."

"Wow! Your pretty much a clone."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a name or do I call you Harashima-Sama."

"No my name is Yamato and I may be his clone, but I have my own will and mind it's just I have his bloodline ability."

"Oh. I guess I better get you to my sensei, but first do you have clothes because I'm pretty sure Anko might try to molest you."

Then they smile at one another.

_***Flashback End* **_

"I'm sorry miss I don't remember you. Danzo-Sama I accept your offer I will join root."

Then tears spring from Kyoko's eyes as Yamato and Danzo start to leave the room.

"Wait! Yamato I know you don't remember me, but I need you to know I love you."

Then Kyoko kisses Yamato. Yamato pulls back from the kiss and says "Goodbye miss." and walks away.

Kyoko sits on a chair in the Hokages office before saying "I need to go Hokage-Sama. It is Naruto and Sakura's birthday after all" she says with a tepid smile.

Meanwhile at a training field.

"Happy birthday you two."

Then he gives them both a package. They open them to find a black cloak ,with orange flames on the bottom, in Naruto's and two pairs of black gloves, one with fingers cut off the other with fingers and a cherry blossom, in Sakura's.

"Thanks uncle Kakashi."

"Thanks Nii-San."

"You two are entering the ninja academy this year and I think it is time you learn not only some basic Nijustsu, Genjutsu, Taijustsu, and Weaponry but truths about yourselves."

"What do you mean uncle Kakashi we know all about ourselves."

"I mean your parents past and your own. I'll start with Naruto. Do you know why the villagers don't like you? Why they don't allow you into store unless I'm with you?"

"No."

"It's because seven years ago the Kyuubi got unleashed on Konoha and the fourth hokage sealed it into his son, your that son Naruto."

Then Naruto's face loses all emotion and Sakura looks at him with concern.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"So your saying I'm some sort of demon."

"No you hold the Kyuubi but you are not it. You are Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the yellow flash and the hot headed habanero."

Then tears start to fall from his eyes and Sakura hugs him.

"Don't worry Naruto I will always be your friend. I don't care if some demon is inside of you. You are still my Naruto."

"Believe it?" Naruto says unsurely.

"Believe it." Sakura says with total confidence.

Then Naruto looks at Kakashi and says "why didn't my dad put the Kyuubi in someone else. Why me?"

"He believed that you could control it best and change the world."

Then Naruto smiles and says "I'll do it I swear on my ninja way."

Then Kakashi smiles and Kyoko appears.

"Sakura I think its best your mom tells you about your past."

Then Kyoko sighs and says "well your dad wasn't made the normal way, he is a clone made by Orochimaru using the DNA of the first hokage."

"So this Orochimaru is my grandpa."

"No. he is a bad man and making your dad was bad thing because he was going to use him for bad things."

"Oh. Who's the first hokage?"

"Kyoko maybe it would be better if you start from the beginning."

"Ok. The first hokage built this village along with the help of an Uchiha but soon the Uchiha turned evil and wanted to destroy all that he and the hokage built. The hokage was able to kill him but in return died himself. Technically I guess you can call him your grandpa."

"Ok."

"Now the way your dad was discovered was me and my team going on one last mission together because we were all going to be jounin. On that mission I found your dad we became good friends, and eventually you were made. I never told your dad about you because I was afraid of how he would react"

"Soon the night when the Kyuubi came and I went into labor before I was supposed to. That night Orochimaru came to the village and tried to take you away, but your dad went with him instead saving your life."

"So who is Orochimaru?" asks Naruto

"He is a missing ninja that use to be my student" says Hiruzen

"Ojji- Sama" says Naruto and Sakura

"Happy birthday you two. I have presents for you"

He takes two pouches and swords in sheaths out of his cloak. First he gives the green and red pouch and white sword to Sakura. Then he gives the orange pouch and blue sword to Naruto.

"Thank you Ojji-Sama." Says Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"In Sakura's pouch are rose bush seeds you can super grow and in Naruto's are special kunai you can use."

"How about we start training with those tomorrow and go get dinner."

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Let's get ramen."

"No, ramen isn't good for you."

"Sakura –Chan it's the food of the gods."

"No ramen"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Then the adults watch the kids fight while walking and start to laugh.

On the other side of the village a little boy is playing with his friend.

"Hey Hinata I can do the shuriken trick now I learned from my Nii-San."

"Can you show me how to do it Sasu-Kun?"

"Ok watch"

Then Sasuke takes Hinata's hand and aim's it towards the tree but she gets cut before it can leave her hand.

"Owe. It hurts."

" My mom can give you a bandage at my house ."

Then Sasuke's tears a strip of cloth off his shirt and wraps her hand up before holding it and dragging her towards the Uchiha compound.

Once they get there they walk through the gate and see a little girl

"Uckie sasi daddy huet Granma, Granpa, and mommy"

"Where is your daddy Misaki." Asks Sasuke

"I don't know"

"Hinata take Misaki and go to the hokage."

"Sasuke what are you going to do."

"I'm gonna find my parents."

Then Sasuke runs towards his house. When he gets there he goes into the house and looks around to find his parents on the floor.

"Mom dad. Please no" says Sasuke as he starts to cry.

"Hello little brother."

Then Sasuke turns around to see Itachi standing in the door frame.

" Itachi someone hurt mom and dad Misaki said it was you but she's only a little kid she got it mixed up right?"

" No she is completely right"

" Why Nii-San"

"I needed to become stronger"

"What about Misaki or me?"

"Both of you are just useless weaklings. I'm ashamed to have you as my brother or her as my daughter."

"You will pay Itachi"

Then Sasuke takes a shuriken out of his back pocket but Itachi grabs Sasukes arm.

" Your weak. Gain the same eyes as me then you might get your revenge."

Then Itachi disappears and Sasuke runs through the door and tears start to fall from his eyes. He falls to his knees and screams as tears fall down his eyes as they turn red and gain a tomoe. Then Sasukes eyes roll to the back of his head as he faints.

Sasuke opens his eyes to see a mop of navy blue hair on the left side of his chest and a whole body on his right. He sighs causing the navy mop to yawn, turn over, and sit straight up.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok"

"Yeah Hinata I'm fine"

Then he looks at Misaki.

"I'm the only family she has left."

"Don't worry Sasuke everything will be ok"

Then she hugs him and says bye.

"I hope your right"

In the root HQ Danzo talks to Yamato.

"You will be known as Hanzo from now on and will be taking the place of my last root agent from now on. The road to peace is ahead of us"

" Yes Danzo-Sama."

"Go back to your room"

Then Yamato walks back to his room and sits on his bed before looking at a picture the hokage gave him. It had 3 year old Sakura and Naruto with Kakashi, and Kyoko in it.

" I promise I will be back soon but first I have a mission to complete. I'm coming Kyoko, Sakura.

Then Yamato kisses the picture before putting it in his shirt. Yamato looks out the window before putting on his mask and disappearing.


End file.
